


Of Dreams and Hope

by Mere



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:13:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 20,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mere/pseuds/Mere
Summary: After the events of Lilith both Magnus and Alec have some healing to do, physically and mentally.  Together they learn healing isn't always a quick process, and in turn they find their love only strengthens despite everything going on around them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading, and thanks to my beta ([bestlesbian](http://www.bestlesbian.tumblr.com)) and artist ([kampfhomo](http://www.kampfhomo.tumblr.com)) for all their hard work!!

Alec’s breath was labored as he lay on the ground. He could feel Magnus’ hand wrapped around his, and the warmth of his body next to his. The sharp pain radiated from his chest outward, making each breath absolute agony. His fingers twitched from where they were wrapped in Magnus’ and he heard Magnus speak, “Lie still, Alexander.”

Magnus’ voice was soothing amidst the pain, and he focused on that, even as he heard Jace’s footsteps moving off. His breath caught in his chest again and stuttered. He had to focus to keep himself conscious. He closed his eyes as he tried to control his body. Jace’s stele was still clutched in his hand and he focused on that for a second. He wasn’t sure he had the power – or even the ability – to use it.

Magnus was hovering next to Alec still, his hand cradled beneath Alec’s head. And Alec for a moment wondered why Magnus wasn’t using his magic. Magnus was murmuring something above him, but Alec couldn’t concentrate on what he was saying, above him there was a lot of noise, and it was all rather distracting.

And then there was an explosion. Glass and debris sprayed out and downward. Magnus lurched above Alec to protect him as the debris rained down upon them.  It rattled Alec’s already broken body, and he finally gave in to unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus heard the glass shatter and saw the debris begin to fall. He may not have magic any more, but he damned well was still going to protect Alec no matter what. He leaned over Alec’s still prone body to protect him from the worst of it. Magnus bowed his head and waited for the debris to stop falling before he leaned back.

Alec’s face was lax and pale, and his boyfriend was quite clearly unconscious. Which, may in actuality have been a gift considering the pain he’d been in. Oh Alec, always trying to be strong for everyone else, he was too much sometimes. Magnus stroked Alec’s cheek gently before standing. Without his magic he was useless – he needed to go get help. His phone was still in his pocket, and it was as he was retrieving it, that Maryse approached. Maryse immediately went down onto her knees next to her son, and Magnus felt a pang of sadness at the thought that Maryse was suffering seeing her son in pain.

“He told me you said I’d make a dramatic entrance,” Magnus told her.

Her head turned towards him as he knelt next to her. “Can’t you heal him?” she asked.

Magnus wondered how many times he was going to have to answer this question today, “I can’t,” he said, spreading out his hands, “I gave up my magic to save Jace.”

Maryse stared at him for a long moment before looking down at her son, “How’re we going to help him?”

Magnus picked up his phone again, “I’m going to ask a big favor.” Magnus waited as the call rang through.

_ “Hello?” _

“Catarina?”

_ “Magnus? What’s wrong – we’ve been ordered not to talk to you.” _

“It doesn’t matter anymore. Alexander needs your help.”

_ “My help?” _

“Please, just come to my location. Catarina, I’ll owe you.”

_ “You know I will.” _

Magnus stared at the ended call and felt a pang of…something lurch inside his chest as he realized he’d never be able to do certain things again. Focusing on Alexander almost made him forget what he’d given up.

He and Maryse waited with Alexander even as the others grouped back up. Magnus watched as Izzy clenched her fists, anger simmering in her blood. Luke clearly looked worried, and Jace and Simon…well, they looked like they’d been through hell and back.

Simon was saying, “I killed Clary…the mark exploded. It killed her and Lilith. That wasn’t supposed to happen!”

And Jace was just staring in a stunned silence. His love and his parabatai, both beyond his help.

The night sky was just beginning to lighten, revealing the sharp edges of glass glittering on the ground, and the gaping maw in the building. When Catarina arrived, her face was stiff. Magnus wondered if Lorenzo had said something to her. She looked at him and then looked at Alec.

“This is something that you could do,” Catarina said.

Magnus locked eyes with her, “Not anymore,” he said. “It’s why I called you.”

“What do you mean ‘not anymore’, Magnus?” Catarina asked as she knelt by Alec, her magic reaching out and touching him. Magnus watched helplessly as she wrenched the arrow out of Alec’s chest. Out of the corner of his eye, Magnus saw Jace wince.

“Well?” Catarina demanded even as her soothing healing magic swelled and moved around Alec.

“I gave up my magic to save Jace,” he said. He thought he’d said it without inflection in his voice, but Catarina’s magic suddenly stopped and she whirled towards Jace, her hand striking him across the face.

_ “Of course _ , once again Magnus  _ sacrificed everything _ to help you Shadowhunters!”

She looked down at Alec, “He can heal the rest of the way on his own, Magnus. It’s better that way, anyways.”

It wasn’t quite the truth, but Catarina was furious, and he didn’t want to incite her anger any further.

Maryse said softly, “Thank you.”

“It wasn’t for you,” Catarina said, “I hope you all know that without his magic, Magnus is mortal. He’s a  _ mundane _ . Albeit, he can still see more than the average one.”

_ Oh Catarina, why’d you have to tell them?  _ Magnus sighed in his head. They hadn’t needed to know that – they would have found out eventually, but still, Magnus had wanted to adjust to the idea for a while longer.

Jace now looked truly horrified, and Izzy had tears in her eyes, but Magnus wasn’t sure who they were for. Luke and Simon, well, they were surprised.

“You’re…mortal?” Simon asked, his voice just a whisper.

“My immortality was tied to my magic. Without my magic, I’m mortal. And I will age and die as such.”

Izzy’s eyes flickered over to Alec. Magnus realized she knew what had transpired between him and Alec. But he wasn’t sure she completely understood the consequences.

Without Clary – and without his magic – they’d have to get back to his place the old fashioned way. Unless Catarina would grant him one last blessing and conjure them a portal.

“I’ll make a portal for you back to Magnus’,” Catarina said, then turned to Magnus, “But we need to talk later. When Alec is better.”


	3. Chapter 3

The apartment was the same, everything was where they’d left it earlier. Magnus once more felt conflicting emotions, but he shoved them aside as they lowered Alec down onto the bed. Their bed.

Maryse was still hovering, and Magnus didn’t have the heart to try and eject her, as much as he wanted to be alone right now. His fingers rubbed together as he looked down at Alexander, who now, in bed, looked far better than he had earlier. His eyes wandered to their friends gathered around. Except Biscuit, and that was worrisome. Where had she gone to when Simon’s mark had gone off?

He doubted they had ended up in Edom. But he’d leave that to the Shadowhunters to figure out. He was going to focus on helping Alexander recuperate.

Eventually they all did leave and Magnus sank down into a chair in relief. He pressed his fingers to his forehead in agitation. Without the distraction of other people, his thoughts began to be more pervasive.

He’d given up his magic willingly to his father. And he didn’t regret it exactly, no, because with Jace whole, so was Alexander. And the wounds Alec sustained would heal, but if he’d lost his parabata, Magnus knew even he couldn’t have healed that wound. He rubbed his hands through his hair and stood from the chair. Sitting here and thinking “what-ifs” and about the future wasn’t going to do him any good. He needed to go to bed, and when he woke in the morning perhaps things wouldn’t be so bad. They rarely were.

Besides, Alexander was here, and safe. And that was all he could ask for.

Sliding into bed next to Alexander, Magnus thought that his normally loud boyfriend was silent. He was sleeping like the dead and for a moment a flutter of panic raced through Magnus and he placed his hand on Alexander’s chest to make sure he could feel the rise and fall.

Even so, it took a moment for Magnus’ heart to stop racing. He couldn’t bear it if he lost Alexander, and his throat closed up on that thought.

He hadn’t. Alexander was here next to him, and he would be fine. Catarina was nothing if not thorough. He had nothing to worry about, except maybe some grumpiness in the morning.

Magnus closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Alec’s shoulder. His heart throbbed. Things could have been so much worse – he had to be grateful they hadn’t been.

Alexander was warm, although not feverish, and it was an hour later when Magnus finally fell asleep.

His dreams weren’t easy, they were scattered and confusing, blending and blurring in a mass of confusion. Flames, falling debris, screams all resonated in his head, and when he woke up gasping the next morning, he found himself alone in bed.

His heart was still pounding when Alexander appeared in the doorway watching him. Alec looked still tired and there were dark circles under his eyes. He was holding a mug of coffee in the hand of his injured arm (Magnus was almost sure he wasn’t supposed to be doing anything with that arm), and propped up against the doorframe like he was going to fall over at any moment. His voice was still hoarse when he spoke, “Did they say how long I was going to be in this sling?” Alec tapped the cast and the sling that Catarina had made.

“Catarina didn’t say,” Magnus replied sitting up on the bed.

“Catarina healed me?” Alec asked surprised and he came to sit on the side of the bed.

“You don’t remember?” Magnus asked and reached for the coffee mug in Alec’s hand. Alec handed it over to him and Magnus took a long sip. Alexander was watching him intently, clearly trying to figure out what was going on.

“I remember your arrival. I remember telling you what my mom said. Everything after that is kind of a blur.”

Magnus took another sip delaying his answer for another moment. Perhaps he’d work up to it. “I fixed Jace, and he headed up to help Clary. But apparently by the time he’d arrived Simon and Clary had already devised a plan to destroy Lilith. During that plan the top floor blew up thanks to the Mark of Cain, and Clary and Jonathan…well. The floor was gone, Simon is sure he killed her.”

“You’re not so sure?”

“I don’t know what to think. Anything is possible, but I do know that Clary is very likely not in Edom.”

“That’s it? Why’d you call Catarina then? Were you low on magic?”

Magnus tightened his hands around the mug and braced himself, “Alexander…my father was not as willing to help me as I thought he’d be.”

“Oh?”

“He wanted me to rule Edom with him, to not return here.”

“Clearly that didn’t happen.”

“No. I asked for another bargain.”

Alec took the coffee mug back from Magnus and drank some, “What was the bargain, Magnus?”

Magnus laced his fingers together and spoke slowly, “To save Jace I needed an enormous amount of power. My father gave it to me, and that’s how I freed Jace, reset him so to speak. But the price for that was my magic once the spell was complete.”

Alec stared at him, “Your magic. You gave up your magic to save Jace?”

Magnus met his eyes, “Yes. Because he is a part of you. I’d do anything for you, Alexander.”

Alec lowered his head, anguish clear as day on his face, “You shouldn’t have had to do that, Magnus! You’re always sacrificing yourself for us!” Alexander dropped the mug on the nightstand and lurched forward, crashing into Magnus. He wrapped his one good arm around him and said, “It’s not fair to  _ you _ . It’s  _ always  _ you.  _ Always _ . And it  _ isn’t fair _ .”

Magnus curved his hand around the back of Alec’s head, “But I would always do it for you. And perhaps it isn’t fair, but it is what it is. I’m going to have to learn to deal with it.” Magnus’ voice shook at the end.

“I’ll be there for you. No matter what,” Alec muttered into Magnus’ shoulder.

Magnus leaned his head on Alexander’s, “Thank you,” he said, his voice breaking, “Thank you.”


	4. Chapter 4

Alec was pissed. No, he was so far beyond pissed. He was angry at what had happened to Magnus. Alec knew Magnus had done it for him – and he was grateful, really he was. But he hated seeing Magnus suffer, and his boyfriend clearly was. Whether or not Magnus was saying anything about it, he clearly was struggling with it.

He stalked back and forth across the living room as Magnus showered. He could still remember the conversation about why Magnus did things the “mundane” way. In a way, some routines would remain. Alec could get Magnus to focus on those instead. He heard the shower turn off and he looked towards the doorway. He wanted to go to Magnus, to hold him in his arms, to give him the comfort Magnus so desperately needed, but Magnus had said he needed time.

Alec would give it to him, but he wasn’t leaving Magnus alone here without his powers. It was as he was thinking this, that another thought occurred to him. Magnus’ magic was tied to his immortality. Without his magic…Magnus was mortal.

The thought stunned Alec then propelled him into action, “Magnus! You’re mortal!”

Magnus turned at the sound of Alec’s voice, “Why yes, how kind of you to remind me,” he said dryly.

Alec waved his good hand, “Not what I mean. You’re  _ totally and completely  _ defenseless! What if someone with a vendetta comes after you? Normally I’d be enough protection, but I’ve only got one good arm.”

“Breathe,” Magnus said, “It’s fine. Catarina put up some wards. She was sneaky about it, though.”

“Still – mortal, Magnus. You can’t do the same things you used to be able to.”

“No I can’t. And I suppose I’ll just have to adjust. I can take care of myself you know, I am strong without my magic.”

“I  _ know  _ that. Do you think I don’t? When we spar you’re extraordinarily good, but you’ll have to rely on  _ just _ that now.”

“I suppose I’ll have to brush up on it then, won’t I?” Magnus asked Alec rhetorically.

“Sorry,” Alec said, “I didn’t mean to—”

“I know, Alexander. This is a new situation to both of us. It is going to take some figuring out.” Magnus patted Alec’s good arm, “Ah, if you could let me get dressed, that would probably help improve things as well.”

Alec bit his tongue from saying what he really wanted to say, because the time for joking wasn’t right now. There was so much to consider – where was Clary? Was she dead? Magnus didn’t think she was in Edom, but he also didn’t think she was dead either.

He did a circle of the living room as he waited for Magnus to get dressed. Magnus could take care of himself, but Alec, well he felt responsible, so he wanted to make sure that Magnus knew that whatever he needed Alec would give to him.

Alec turned as Magnus placed a hand on Alec’s back.

“You okay?” Magnus asked.

“You shouldn’t be asking me that, I’ve just got an injured arm. I should be asking  _ you _ that.”

Magnus smiled, “Your concern is adorable,” he said, “But I will be fine. Even if it takes time.”

Magnus leaned in and kissed Ale and for a moment it was just the two of them with no cares in the world. But when they stepped back, Alec knew it was time to get down to business.

“Should we be worried about Lorenzo?”

Magnus’ mouth twitched up in a little grin, “I’m technically not a warlock anymore, so he can’t really do anything to me. He may be the High Warlock, but people will eventually see him for who he truly is.”

“I threatened him,” Alec admitted, “So I’m not sure the Cabinet Meetings are going to go so well.”

This time Magnus laughed, “I’m sure all will be well.”

“I’m not so sure, between the Seelies, the Pack, Raphael…and Lorenzo, I certainly don’t think the meetings are going to go as well as you think.”

“Time, Alexander, give it time.”

Alec sighed, “I have to go to the Institute. I’m sure there is about to be a fall out. Who knows what the Clave is going to do – last thing they knew is that Clary escaped.”

“Ah. Well, I’ll leave you to it then.”

“Why don’t you come with me? I’m sure I can find some use for you.”

“Some use for me?”

Alec grinned and said, “Sure. You’ll at least brighten up my office.”

Magnus took Alec’s arm, “In that case, lead on!”

It felt good to have their normal banter, and Alec relaxed. Maybe things wouldn’t be too bad for Magnus. Maybe the adjustment would be easier than he’d thought. He could only hope that Magnus’ suffering wouldn’t last too long. He felt Magnus’ arm slide around his hip, being careful not to bump his injured arm, so he returned the favor.

It was pleasant like this, walking to the Institute together. It was something Alec could get used to. It felt so  _ mundane.  _ Is this why mundane’s were always talking about things like this? Alec’s eyes glanced over Magnus, but he couldn’t tell what his boyfriend was thinking.

He didn’t think Magnus was intentionally being quiet, but Magnus, from everything he’d said about his father, well, it would explain why he had always gotten so nervous about his powers.

The Institute rose up in front of them, and Alec hesitated. He’d only been out of action for a day, but it felt like forever since he’d set foot inside. Alec and Magnus were forced to part when they arrived at the doors, they weren’t quite wide enough for both men to fit through.

Underhill was sitting at one of the tables discussing something with several other Shadowhunters. He looked up as they walked in.

“We heard that Clary broke out of the Clave, is she with you?”

Alec shook his head, “No, something happened to her and Lilith when they went up against each other. We can’t find either of them.”

Underhill frowned, “The Clave is asking for answers. They’ve been persistent all morning.”

“What did you tell them?”

“That everyone who went up against Lilith had been injured – including Downworlders.”

“I take it the Clave didn’t care all that much about that last part.”

“No – they were very curious as to where you were however.”

“I was doing my job, I was protecting New York.”

“I’m not sure the Clave sees it that way.”

“I should go,” Magnus said suddenly, “It looks like you have a lot on your plate.”

“I could actually use your help. The Clave may not like it, but they’ll believe you if you tell them Jace is no longer possessed.”

“Yes. Also…one other thing. I didn’t mention it at the time because I was otherwise occupied and hadn’t thought of it. Most of my spells have probably been undone. Without my magic, or the source it came from, they’re no longer viable.”

“So?” Alec asked.

“The wards, Alexander. Here at the Institute, they won’t be active anymore. You’ll need to get another powerful warlock to put them back up.”

Alec’s lip curled, “And Lorenzo will have to approve it.”

“Yes.”

“And he isn’t quite thrilled with either one of us right now.”

“Could the Clave force him into it?”

“Perhaps. I’d rather not resort to that unless I had to.”

Underhill was watching them both with a slight smile on his face, “I’d say no one would want to take on the two of you together.”

They turned to look at him and Underhill raised his hands in a gesture of surrender, “You’re both very powerful people whose bad side I’d like to not be on.”

Alec muttered something on his breath and said, “I’m going to talk to the Clave. No one disturb me.”

Magnus sat in the chair near Alec’s desk and watched as Alec picked up the phone. He was very serious as whoever talked to him on the other end sounded less than pleased. Magnus was impressed at the coolness and the calmness that radiated out of Alec. He wasn’t fazed in the slightest.

A moment later he held out the phone to Magnus. Magnus took it gingerly.

Jia Penhallow was on the line.

_ “I heard Jace Herondale is no longer possessed.” _

“He is not.”

_ “That’s all you have to say?” _

“I freed him from Lilith’s grip, he is not a danger anymore. In fact, I’d say he’s about to become your greatest asset.”

_ “Clary Fairchild,”  _ the annoyance in her voice was clear.

“Yes. Whatever happened there, Clary didn’t leave of her own free will.”

There was silence on the other end of the line until,  _ “How do you know that?” _

“I’ve known many Shadowhunters. Clary Fairchild is as honorable and dedicated as they come. And perhaps she leads with her heart, but she always tries to do what she thinks is right,” Magnus looked at Alec as he said this, “Like most of the New York Institute I might add. They’ve had more success here than anywhere else.”

Jia Penhallow said sharply,  _ “What do you know of Shadowhunter business?” _

“Do not forget how old I am, Jia Penhallow. I knew your ancestors, and I know Shadowhunters. I know your history almost as well as you do. I also know Clary is someone you don’t want on your bad side.”

_ “Was that a threat?” _

“I couldn’t carry out a threat anymore even if I wanted to,” Magnus’ voice was sharp, “I’m sure you’ll find out soon enough, so I might as well inform the Clave now. My services as a warlock to the Clave are ended.”

There was an intake of breath on the other end of the line,  _ “You’d abandon your  _ boyfriend _?” _

“I can no longer perform magic, as I gave it up to save Jace Herondale, Consul. Not because I don’t want to help the Shadowhunters. You will have to find another warlock. I do have recommendations.”

_ “Give them to the Head of the Institute then,”  _ she said and ended the call.

Alec was making a face.

“Don’t worry, Alexander, the Clave won’t try anything. They know I have lots of information they’d rather not get out. And I do have some recommendations if Lorenzo would approve them.”

“Whoever you pick, I’d trust.”

Magnus moved closer to Alec, “Really, anyone? Even Madzie?”

Alec grinned, “Yeah, I’d say I’d trust her.”

The kiss was warm and comfortable, and Magnus curled his fingers a bit more insistently behind Alec’s head. Magnus restrained himself, they were in the Institute after all, and just about anyone could walk through those doors. But Alec wasn’t letting go of him either, and the kiss seemed to go on for a while, and Alec knew once more that there would never be anyone else for him.

Magnus was his heart and soul, and when he pulled away, Magnus was looking at him in the way he did when he thought Alec had done something especially surprising or adorable.

Magnus cupped Alec’s cheek and Alec leaned into the caress and sighed, “Sometimes being the one in charge isn’t easy.”

“You’re telling me,” Magnus said with easy amusement and dropped his hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Magnus haunted the Institute all day, doing his best not to get in Alexander’s way. But Alec seemed intent on keeping him occupied. Magnus was amused, Alec’s concern was endearing, and appreciated. Oh, how he appreciated it. All he wanted to do right now was use the magic he had forfeited. He’d caught himself a few times today trying to use magic. He was just grateful it wasn’t in front of anyone. He couldn’t have taken the looks of pity. He was grown up enough to have accepted his choices. It didn’t make it easy, though.

Magic had been so much apart of him, that in some ways he didn’t quite feel like himself. He almost felt like he was half a person now. Magic had defined him for so long, that now he wasn’t sure who he was. Ye some things remained the same. He’d worried, only briefly, for a moment that Alexander would not love him without his magic.

Today had erased all those fears, Alexander was still as devoted as ever. In fact, Magnus might have said he was hovering. Which under normal circumstances, Magnus might have pushed him away, conjured a drink or two, but Magnus decided to let him fuss. It made Magnus happy, and he’d take all the happy he could now.

He wouldn’t be much help with the search for Biscuit, if she was still alive. Magnus was almost sure she was, Clary Fairchild wouldn’t be taken out so easily. So Magnus hung onto the hope that Clary was somewhere in the world.

Despite Alexander’s many (and sometimes rightful) misgivings, Clary Fairchild had grown into a competent Shadowhunter.

Magnus made another loop of the Institute – in his travels about he’d noticed a tendency among the Shadowhunters to move out of his path, whether in deference to his relationship with Alec or his sacrifice, he wasn’t sure.

He meandered back into Alec’s office, just in time to see him hanging up the phone. He was grimacing slightly and rubbing at the back of his neck.

Magnus went to him, his hands outstretched as if to soothe him. Alec met his eyes with a little wince, “Supposedly there have been sightings of someone who  _ may  _ be Clary. I can’t go myself, but I’ll send Jace and Izzy.”

“You’re doing the best you can, no one is going to begrudge you those choices. They know Clary the best as well.” Magnus laid his hands on Alec’s shoulder, and pressed his cheek to the top of Alec’s head as he leaned over him. “And I’ll be here supporting you.”

Alec shifted underneath him and one of his hands moved to stroke Magnus’. “There is something else you need to know.”

“I’m not going to like it from the tone of your voice, am I?”

“Not at all.”

Magnus pressed his cheek a little harder against Alec, “What is it?”

“Lorenzo wants to meet.”

Magnus stiffened and moved so he could see Alec’s face. It was mostly unreadable, but Magnus could still see the worry flickering across his face.

“Why? With me?”

“Not…he wasn’t specific. I’m sure he’s trying to get to you through me. He doesn’t hold any sway over you anymore – ” Alec trailed off, unable to voice the words.

“Because I don’t have magic anymore? No, he can’t order me around anymore. I am immune to warlock politics.” The corner of his mouth twitched up into a caustic smile, “Not that it matters to him. He wants vengeance no doubt.”

“No doubt.” Alec casually slung an arm around Magnus’ hips and drew him in. “Still, I can’t do much more here today. What do you say we go home?”

Magnus felt his heart stop for a second and pick up again. He’d hesitated before…but perhaps it was a conversation to have again.

“Yes.” Magnus looked down into Alec’s face, his expression was open and happy at the moment. Sometimes it still startled him to know he made Alec happy by just…being. Magnus felt the sudden, intense desire to kiss his boyfriend. So he did.

When they finally left the Institute, cool air circled around them. It was still pleasantly warm, but the temperatures were starting to cool off. Autumn would be on them before they knew it.

It felt good that they were able to walk hand in hand together, to enjoy the time to themselves in the midst of a busy city, a busy life. Alec was inscrutable at the moment, but he was thinking, that Magnus could see. He was tempted to reach and touch Alec’s cheek, just to get Alec to look at him.

Those hazel eyes, so intense and lovely, Magnus truly was lucky to have Alec, and this last thought was what decided him. Why wait? They could talk about it now.

“Alexander…” Magnus began, “I may have been…hasty.”

“Hasty? About what?”

“I thought…that perhaps we weren’t ready. That since we were so new to each other that we should wait. I’ve had more than enough relationships fall apart that way…”

Alec had stopped walking and was staring at him. “What are you talking about?”

Magnus blinked at him, he’d assumed Alec would guess immediately what he was talking about, “Moving in together.”

Alec’s face went through rapid emotions before it settled on a combination of delight and surprise, “What changed your mind?”

“I, like you, can’t imagine my life without you. And we both know that what we have, it isn’t going anywhere. You and I, Alexander, we are forever.”

Alec took Magnus’ face between his hands and kissed him right there and then on the sidewalk. A breeze whipped past them rifling their hair, but neither paid it any attention. Passer-by stopped to stare at them, but neither noticed. Even as the streetlights began to flicker on and cast long shadows on the sidewalk and street, the two stayed locked in the intense embrace. The world had simply ceased to exist around them. Nothing could have pulled them apart in that moment. But when they did part, their foreheads were still pressed against each other, their breath mingling between them, Magnus had to laugh softly.

“You have no idea how much I love you,” Alec said breathlessly and Magnus helpless to his own passions kissed him again. This kept them busy for another few minutes before Alec was tugging them in the direction of the apartment – of their home.

It was almost impossible to tear them apart as they stumbled into the apartment, their passion had always run high and intense, and it was often only tempered by people or things interrupting them. Occasionally logic prevailed.

But mostly when it was just the two of them, they gave in. Why try and stop what was inevitable – some nights they just needed the reassurance that there was somebody there for them. Nightmares were not uncommon for either of them. Those nights they simply held each other until the beating of their hearts calmed and the terror subsided.

Right now, right this instant, they delighted in the racing of their hearts, of the feeling of their lips brushing together. Of hands pushing at clothing, of lingering on bare skin. Soft touches, soft strokes that led to other, more intense things. Hands, ever so gentle against each other, breath stirring the air between them, no uncertainty here, just promises of a future together. No hesitation, no worry, no hate or fear or judgement. Just the two of them for what felt like an eternity.

Hands on hips, hands on chests, on shoulders, on thighs, hands spreading the breadth of a back, digging in a little sharply.

A world shared between the two of them.


	6. Chapter 6

Alec opened his eyes into the bright morning sun and squinted. They probably should have talked more about moving in last night…but they’d gotten so wrapped up in each other.

Not that he minded. He glanced over at Magnus who was still sleeping on his side, his back to Alec. His hair was all fluffy and not at all put together. Alec’s lips twitched, he loved seeing Magnus all unkempt. He was pleased Magnus was confident enough to let his guard down around him like that.

Alec rolled over and poked Magnus in the shoulder. Magnus opened his eyes slightly and shifted onto his back. Magnus’ face was still lax with sleep, and he yawned. He skimmed his hand through his hair and yawned again, stretching.

“Alexander,” he said and finally looked at his boyfriend. Alec smiled at him and propped himself up with an elbow.

“Magnus,” Alec said in response.

“I assume you have a reason for waking me up at this hour?”

Alec glanced at the clock, seven in the morning. All things considered they’d had to be up earlier than this before. But on mornings when they didn’t have to get up, they’d often laze around in bed, doing nothing. Correction, they’d read books or…other things.

“I have to go to the Institute early today,” Alec said.

Magnus shook his head against the pillow, “So you’re going to torture me too, because you have to be up early.”

“Mmm…yes.”

Magnus couldn’t help but laugh and he reached out and patted Alec’s cheek, but it turned into a caress. Alec leaned into it with a little smile.

“We need to shower,” he said.

“’We’?” Magnus murmured, “I don’t have to be anywhere. Besides, why are you going to shower now if you’re just going to need to shower again.” Magnus heaved himself up and leaned over Alec who opened his eyes again.

“ _ Really _ ?” Alec said with an interested tilt to his mouth as he reached up with one hand and pulled Magnus down into a kiss. “If I’m late, I’m placing all the blame on you,” he said.

Perhaps it hadn’t been the wisest decision when Alec hadn’t had that much time from the beginning, but hell, it had been worth it. He couldn’t help his little grin as he showered. Magnus was still ensconced in bed, probably planning to go back to sleep after Alec had so rudely woken him. Alec soaped up his hair and thought for several long moments. He was already going to be late, so he wasn’t going to rush through his shower. There’d no doubt be pointed looks, but he doubted anyone there would say anything to him about it. Izzy might, but she loved to tease.

He stepped out of the shower and toweled off his body and then his hair. He wiped away the fog on the mirror and grimaced. At some point last night or this morning they’d both gotten a little…energetic. Or Magnus had. Alec brushed his thumb over the bite on his collarbone. Damn.

“You got me too,” Magnus said with some amusement from where he was lounging in the doorway.

“I thought you were going back to bed,” Alec said.

Magnus shrugged, “Couldn’t fall back asleep. I’m just going to get my shower now.”

When Alec saw Magnus’ back he winced, “Sorry,” he said.

“It’s just a few scratches,” Magnus said, “That isn’t going to kill me. And honestly, they don’t even hurt.”

“They will when you get into the shower,” Alec said.

Magnus turned back to Alec and took his face in his hands, “And if they do I’ll be reminded of how lost we got in each other, how intense it was. How much we  _ care _ .”

“How romantic,” Alec said teasingly.

“I thought so,” Magnus said pleased with himself and kissed Alec before he got into the shower. “Now go to work. I’ll see you later.”

Clearly he had been dismissed. Dressing in the bedroom, Alec caught up his holster, he’d left it here the day before and that had been stupid. He had backup ones of course, but still…

He glanced one more time at the bathroom where Magnus was showering before he headed out the door and towards the Institute. He needed to get a game plan together – and soon. Too many things were starting to collide.

The Institute was already a hive of activity when he got there, and Underhill got to him more quickly than anyone else. “We’ve got a problem he said,” and even sounded slightly apologetic about it. 

Alec resisted the urge to sigh, “What is it now?” 

“There seems to be a breech in the wards.” 

“A breech? What type of breech?” His mind immediately flew to ‘who could have breached Magnus’ wards?’ before realizing it was Cat’s wards. He swore under his breath. 

“We’re not sure,” Underhill said, “It looks like a hole is growing in the ward.” 

Alec continued to mutter under his breath and pulled out his phone, “Catarina?” he said, “There’s a problem with the wards.” 

They chatted for a few more moments before Catarina promised to portal over. When she arrived, an hour later, she had Magnus in tow. So she’d stopped to grab Magnus too? Alec guessed for his knowledge of wards. Or for his former powers. Magnus greeted Alec with a squeeze to his shoulder. 

“Cat tells me the wards are failing?” 

“Not so much failing as...a hole is growing.” 

“A hole…like someone is trying to break through in one specific area.” 

“Yes,” Underhill said from Alec’s other side, “Exactly like that.” 

“Can you show us?” Magnus asked. 

Underhill didn’t bat an eye that despite not having magic, Magnus was leading the “investigation” as it were. As a group they walked to where Underhill had first noticed the security breach. Magnus squinted at it, and then he and Catarina talked together in low voices, Catarina performing some sort of magic. They watched as the hole closed then opened again. Magnus frowned. 

“Whoever it is, they know these wards intimately. There are few people who do know them.” 

Alec and Magnus returned to his office with Cat who spoke quietly once they were there. “There’s something else I need to bring up to you both.” Yet her eyes lingered on Magnus with worry, “The other warlocks don’t know you’re a mundane now, Magnus. I doubt Lorenzo knows either, he like you, has been keeping a low profile. Apparently he infuriated some of the warlocks with how he treated you. There are rumors about making you High Warlock again.” 

Magnus spread his hands open, “Clearly I can’t take that position anymore.” 

“No. And you’re going to have to come clean sooner rather than later before this gets much further. There’s a meeting tomorrow night, I think you should show up and bring Alec with you.” 

Alec nodded. His arms were crossed across his chest, “I don’t like the fact that we’re about to surprise a bunch of warlocks however.” 

“Most of them know, and like Magnus. The one to worry about is Lorenzo. Who knows how he’ll respond to this.” 

“He’ll be pissed,” Alec muttered under his breath. 

Cat gave him a little half smile, “All the better.” 


	7. Chapter 7

Magnus crossed his legs as he sat in the chair. They were once more meeting in Lorenzo’s house. The other warlocks were drifting about, some congratulatory having heard what he had accomplished. He was about to give them all the shock of a lifetime. 

Some warlocks even greeted Alec cordially, apparently having grown used to seeing him at Magnus’ side, as the Shadowhunters had to Magnus. Alec was gripping the back of Magnus’ chair, his body stiff with worry. 

Magnus wished he could reassure Alec, but he truly didn’t know how things were going to fall out tonight. He rubbed his fingers together nervously. The chair continued to creak under the pressure of Alec’s hands. 

The buzz of chatter around him rose and fell in crescendos, old friends greeting each other, and new people introducing themselves. 

And then Lorenzo entered the room and everyone went quiet. His eyes traversed the room, and they landed on Magnus. His face darkened and he stormed towards them. Magnus didn’t think Alec could be wound any tighter -- but he was. It looked as if Alec was physically restraining himself from attacking Lorenzo. Magnus didn’t stand to meet him. Lorenzo’s magic was forming around his hands. Magnus knew if Lorenzo tried anything, Alexander would take his head off without a second thought. 

It was probably time to start a conversation before it turned physical. Not that he’d mind. 

“Lorenzo,” he spoke, and felt those eyes burning. 

“You’re not welcome in New York, Magnus Bane,” Lorenzo hissed. 

“I don’t care -- I’ll be staying.” 

There were sucked in breaths from all around. You didn’t refuse a High Warlock easily. 

Lorenzo said, “You’re only making this harder on yourself, Bane. Leave and it won’t come down to a fight.” 

“I recall you lost our last one,” Magnus said idly, he couldn’t help but provoke Lorenzo. It was simply too easy. 

Lorenzo was furious. Magnus was making him a fool in front of the people he was supposed to be leading, “Get out,” Lorenzo snapped. 

“You’ve mistaken me, Lorenzo. I don’t have to listen to you anymore.” 

“You’re mistaken, Bane. You’re a warlock, so you  _ do _ have to listen to me.” 

There was an unbelievable hush over the room. And it was into this that Magnus finally spoke the truth. 

“I’m telling the truth. To save Jace Herondale I went to see my father. I bargained with him -- and Jace was saved. However, the price was my magic.” Magnus held out his hands, “I am mundane now. No powers at all.” Magnus let out the breath he’d been holding since he’d walked into the room.

The silence was enormous in the room and then it erupted with the warlocks all shouting. “How? Why?” 

And Alec said above the throng of voices, “Because Lorenzo refused us the warlock’s help. So Magnus took matters into his own hands. We would have been fine, but Lorenzo here is spiteful.” 

The silence that followed his words was terrible. Magnus could see the realization crossing his old friends’ and acquaintances’ faces the truth of the matter. They’d chosen a leader who only desired power and status, not one who would help their own. Murmurs started up again. Magnus knew this situation was not going to be resolved quickly so he took ahold of Alec’s arm. 

“It’s time for us to leave. We did what we came here to do.” 

Alec let Magnus pull him out of the house and into the fresh air. Magnus breathed in gratefully. His heart was still pounding in his chest. He still had Alec’s arm in a tight grip as he said, “Let’s go home.” 

It was silent as they walked until Alec asked, “How are you feeling?” 

“Fine, actually.”

“Lorenzo won’t…?” 

“He may try, but he has no recourse. I’m technically a mundane. He has no authority over me. Alec, we’ve had this conversation before. Don’t worry about it, I still do have friends in the warlock community.” 

Alec sighed and they made their way back to Magnus’ loft. He knew he would never truly get the warlock community, but sometimes he wished he did. Their longevity often made them a strange bunch. 

It didn’t matter now, Magnus was out of their clutches. The apartment was silent when they entered it, and for a moment it was like the two of them didn’t know what to do with themselves. And then Magnus was opening the balcony doors and stepping outside. 

\---

Alec could remember Magnus doing that with magic before, the effortlessness of it, how refined it looked. Even now, his every movement was undeniably elegant and Alec couldn’t be more in love. He knew Magnus was it for him, that this was his once in a lifetime love. He knew Magnus sometimes thought they’d leave each other, and at times, Alec did too, but right now...his heart knew. His mind knew. 

This was it. 

_ Magnus _ , his heart whispered,  _ Magnus,  _ it whispered again. He joined Magnus on the balcony and leaned on the wall next to him. It seemed as if they always had their important conversations on it. Magnus knitted their hands together and leaned up against Alec’s shoulder. 

Alec watched the play of their fingers together, and thought that  _ if I only get one lifetime, I’m glad it is with this man.  _ Alec kissed the side of Magnus’ head thoughtfully. Magnus leaned a little harder against him and Alec shifted his weight to support him. Magnus was clearly emotionally exhausted, not that Alec could blame him. Magnus didn’t say anything though, and Alec didn’t really want to pry. Sometimes Magnus just needed time alone with his thoughts to get things straightened out. 

He hoped Magnus would tell him if he needed help though. He hoped they’d built up enough trust over the past three months...but three months was a relatively short time for a relationship. It wasn’t a mundane relationship though. They were a Shadowhunter and a former warlock. Their lives were dangerous, and therefore, also more fast paced. That meant things like relationships also progressed faster. Not that Alec minded, he was enjoying being with Magnus, learning all his quirks and eccentricities. 

He could now also call this place home -- and it was nice to have a home that wasn’t the Institute. He felt Magnus’ hand slide against his hip. It was electric, and Alec turned into it. Chest to chest, Magnus’ hands slid up beneath Alec’s shirt. They pressed warmly against his chest. Alec knew Magnus wasn’t above removing his shirt on the balcony, but the thought that someone might see convinced Alec to move this inside. 

He felt Magnus shift back as Alec pushed back against him and they stumbled into the living room, the curtains blowing in the wind as they pulled their shirts off. Well, Alec pulled his off, and Magnus had to unbutton his. Their hands fell back on each other almost frantically. Why was it that the most inappropriate things made them want to have sex? Alec was never going to understand his bodies desire for Magnus. 

If Magnus had the same thoughts, he never voiced them. Mouth to mouth they breathed each other again and again. Magnus’ hands dropped to Alec’s belt, and Alec knew where this night was most definitely going to end. 

It ended up on the couch, and when Alec took a moment to catch his breath, he caught a self-satisfied look on Magnus’ face. It was always a relief to know that Magnus enjoyed this just as much as Alec did. Alec knew that he sometimes still lacked confidence, but at least he knew Magnus knew how he felt. 

And what a convoluted sentence that was. Alec’s mind was most definitely mush. Alec was sprawled half on, half off the couch, and not terribly comfortable, but his legs were still shaky and he was positive they would not support him even for a brief moment. Instead he slid languidly to the floor, and rested his head on the seat cushion. 

Magnus’ hand dropped into his hair and tangled there, “You okay down there?” 

“Perfectly fine,” Alec said contendely, and sighed, closing his eyes. The breeze off the balcony cooled his hot skin, and left the sweat less sticky. He breathed for several long moments, too satiated to really think of doing anything else at the moment. Magnus’ hand remained in his hair and Alec knew if he glanced up, Magnus was leaning back, legs spread out before him, also with his eyes closed. 

It happened whenever the couch ended up being most convenient. But Alec knew they’d have to get up and get to bed shortly. When they had the chance to sleep they needed to take it. They did eventually stir and make it to the bedroom where Magnus managed to open a window before they both collapsed into bed. Alec tugged the sheets up over them and sighed again. This bed was nice and comfy. He could lie here forever. 

Apparently he fell asleep, because when he woke up he was alone in bed. Alec groaned and rolled over. What did Magnus have to do so early in the morning? 

From the other room he could hear voices, Magnus’ and Catarina’s. Alec closed his eyes again. If it was Catarina, then he didn’t need to worry. 


	8. Chapter 8

Magnus had woken with the sun, and he was sitting in the chair when Catarina portaled in. It was simply the ease of practice that he didn’t startle when she appeared in his living room. 

“Good morning. Would you like a cup of coffee?” he asked standing. 

“I’d love one,” she said and followed Magnus into the kitchen. 

He set the coffee to brewing and they waited in silence until it had finished, then they returned to the living room. 

Magnus glanced into the bedroom, but Alec was still sound asleep. 

“Exhaust him, did you?” Catarina asked teasingly, but Magnus only smiled slightly and didn’t say anything. “No, I didn’t come here just to chat.” 

“You came to tell me something important.” 

“Yes. A two birds with one stone type of thing. So, no news on how to get your magic or immortality back yet, but now you’ve got extra help with the other warlocks. They’re going to be researching as well. They’re quite unhappy with Lorenzo at the moment, and there are meetings about removing him and instating someone else.” 

“Oh?” Magnus asked lightly. 

“No one is offering any suggestions yet. Although the thought is if you can get your magic back…”

“I’d be High Warlock again.” 

“Exactly.” 

Magnus heard the bed squeak in the other room, and looked in, but Alec was only rolling over. 

He couldn’t help the little smile on his face, Catarina grinned too. “I’m glad to see you so happy. Alec is good for you, and you’re good for him.” 

“So people have said to us.” 

“You both wear your love on your sleeves. I don’t think either of you do it consciously, you’re both just too in love.” 

“I never had this with anyone else,” Magnus said softly. 

“No, but this is different, isn’t it? You feel it.” 

Magnus placed his hand over his heart, “Yes. I know what it is.” 

“Good,” Catarina nodded, “I’m glad. Don’t mess it up.” 

_ Me?  _ Magnus mouthed and pointed to himself teasingly. Catarina laughed and shook her head and portaled away. 

Magnus took a few moments to read a book, before he went to wake up Alexander. He was sure the Institute would like their Head back at some point. He sat on the edge of the bed and trailed his fingers across Alec’s face delicately. All of a sudden Alec’s hand shot up and wrapped around Magnus’ hand, stilling it. 

“How was Catarina?” Alec mumbled. 

“You  _ were  _ awake,” Magnus said. 

“Barely, I don’t know what you were talking about. Was it secret warlock stuff?” 

Magnus laughed, “No, she was telling me the warlocks are doing research on my behalf.” 

“Your magic.” 

“Mhmm. They’re also deciding who will replace Lorenzo.” 

“They’re getting rid of him then,” Alec murmured and wrapped his free arm around Magnus’ hips and yanked him back down into the bed. Magnus’ laugh was muffled into a pillow. 

“You need to go to the Institute,” Magnus said, “Or the Shadowhunters may be very angry with me for keeping you.”

“They can deal with it, or I’ll send them away,” Alec muttered, his arm tightening. 

“I don’t think that’s how it works,” Magnus said, still grinning and wriggled his way free, and Alec let him go reluctantly. 

“I should go shower then,” Alec said and sat up in bed, stretching. Magnus couldn’t resist sliding his hands on Alec’s chest. “Doing that is definitely not going to get me to go work on time,” he said. 

Magnus hesitated and said, “Do they really care?” 

“About us? I think the concept is still strange to a lot of them, but they’re going to get used to it. They’ll have to.” Alec leaned in and kissed Magnus, “Don’t worry, I’m not going to be late today.” 

And he wasn’t. He was early, in fact, and Underhill met him at the doors. “Any updates?” Alec asked. 

“None. The patch seems to be holding. Has Magnus said anything else about it?” 

Alec rubbed his chin, “No. I think he and Catarina are still working on some theories.” Alec shrugged, “He’ll let me know if something comes up.” 

“I don’t doubt that. He’s very much devoted to you.” 

Alec gave a little smile, “As I am to him.” 

Underhill smiled and inclined his head, heading off to go to his next duties. Alec made his way to his office, and sank down into his desk chair. He disliked this part of the job, all the paperwork. Especially paperwork caused by unauthorized missions. Of which he had several on his desk at the moment. He sorted through them and started with the oldest first. 

It must have been several hours, because when he looked up Jace was hovering in the doorway. He blinked and focused on him. “What time is it?” 

“It’s noon,” Jace said, “How long have you been here?” 

“Since eight,” Alec responded, “If it is noon.” 

“I can get us some lunch --”  Jace began. 

“It’s fine,” Alec said hurriedly. “I was going to go home for lunch.”

“To Magnus’,” Jace said. 

“Home,” Alec repeated and stood. 

Jace sighed and sat down in the chair, “Let’s talk when you get back then.” His eyes flickered up to meet Alec’s, “About when we start the mission to find Clary.” 

“Soon,” Alec promised him, “Soon.” 

“She may not have soon,” Jace said frustrated, “If she’s even still alive,” he continued. 

“Magnus seems to think so. He doubts she ended up in Edom, so take some comfort from that.” 

“That isn’t much. It’s better than nothing, isn’t it?” Alec left it at that and headed home. He found Magnus engrossed in a book when he entered the apartment and Magnus looked up when he came in. 

“You’re home!” he said surprised. 

“I needed to get out of there. Jace accosted me about finding Clary, and I understand, but...we have to be careful. The Clave could retaliate and none of us would like it.” 

Magnus sat back in his chair. “He didn’t like it.” 

“No. I have a gut feeling he’s about to go off on his own. I told them they could go on a mission, but they’re just as likely to ignore me.” 

Magnus smiled sympathetically. “Well, you aren’t their father. You can’t hand hold them. They choices they make are their own.” 

“And they reflect on me. And the Clave is already unhappy with me.” 

“Because of me.” 

“Not just you...just my family. What happened here...I’m surprised they haven’t tried to remove me yet.” 

“They wouldn't dare. There are too many who are fond of you. Besides, you’ve already mostly gotten on the Downworlders side. They can’t risk sending someone else new. Who knows if they’d respond the same way.” 

“Magnus…” Alec said, “You know better.” 

“I do, but I also love you.” 

“Even so, as much as I appreciate it…” 

“I know I can’t, the thought is there however.” 

Alec sat in the chair opposite of Magnus, “Sometimes I wonder if I’m doing what is best, and I think I’ve turned the whole of the Shadow World upside down.” 

“Not a bad thing,” 

“No, but I did it because of you -- and sometimes for you. Magnus, we’re so similar in some ways, we’d turn the world upside down to save the other.” 

“Yes,” Magnus agreed, “We would, and we wouldn’t regret it.” 

They both sat in silence for a minute, knowing very well that this was a conversation that could go on for awhile if they let it. 

“I do need to eat,” Alec admitted. 

Magnus laughed, “I think we have leftovers in the fridge, if you want that.” 

“That’ll be just fine.” 

Lunch was rather too quick, and when Alec stood to leave, Magnus caught him by the arm at the door, “Cat is still looking into the wards. Be careful, I’m not sure how well that patch will hold.” 

Alec’s eyes lingered on Magnus’ serious face, “I will be. You should come by later so we can do some training.” 

Magnus stroked his chin, “Are you ready to be embarrassed?” 

“I think it’ll be you who is --” but Magnus was already shoving Alec out the door before he could finish his sentence. 

“Call me,” Magnus said, “And let me know.” 

Alec stared as the door shut in his face. 


	9. Chapter 9

Magnus stood in his study, silent as he listened to the voice on the other end of the line. 

The warlock was telling him something he already knew,  _ “...locked behind a barrier.”  _

“I’m aware of that. It’s why I was trying to figure out a way to break through the barrier.” 

_ “There are all sorts of failsafes, I’d assume?” _

“I haven’t really looked, so I’m not sure.” 

_ “Can you look then?”  _

“Like you said, what if I do something...not that I  _ can _ anymore, since I don’t have my magic.” 

_ “Have Catarina do it for you then. You know she would.”  _

“I don’t want to put her in any danger.” 

_ “She can handle herself, Magnus. Just do it -- or you may never get your powers back.”  _

Magnus hung up. He didn’t particularly want his powers back if it would harm someone, it wouldn’t be worth it. Still, he would talk to Catarina. It was times like this that he wished Ragnor Fell was still alive. He’d know exactly what to do. Speaking of him...did the Book of the White have any clues? It might be worth it to dig it out. 

He rubbed his chin again. Alec was no doubt going to be preoccupied until later this evening, so he’d give Cat a call and see if she would be available. If someone had to be digging through his mind or soul he’d rather it be her. 

Cat didn’t answer and when she did, she sounded sleepy,  _ “Hello _ ?”

“Did you go to sleep after you left here?” Magnus asked. 

_ “I worked late last night, so yes. If it isn’t urgent, Magnus, let me sleep.” _

“No...it isn’t terribly urgent. Just give me a call when you’re up.” 

Cat hung up the phone with a, “Thanks, Magnus. I’ll call you later.” 

Was this what it felt like to constantly depend on someone with magic? Magnus certainly didn’t like it, so in the meantime he’d fiddle with some of his “potions” and see if they were going to work even without his magic. He knew how to do that, at least. 

Magnus must have gotten absorbed because he didn’t hear his phone ring until it was almost too late. Hurriedly he picked it up and said, 

“Hello?” 

_ “Magnus,” _ Catarina’s voice was brighter now.  _ “What did you need earlier?”  _

“Some help with...what happened to my magic. I can’t do it myself.” 

_ “Okay…”  _ she hesitated,  _ “Should I bring Madzie?”  _

“Why not? She’s sure to know the truth sooner or later.” 

_ “I’m almost positive she already does.”  _

“Then there shouldn’t be any harm.” 

_ “I’ll see you momentarily.”  _

And Cat and Madzie did appear, Madzie running to hug him. Magnus held her in his arms as they chatted for a few minutes. When he put her down Cat said, “Alright, tell me exactly what I need to do.” 

“Just see...what is going on with my magic. The barrier, how strong it is...things like that.” 

“Very descriptive Magnus.” 

Frustrated Magnus said, “It’s not like I can tell you more. I don’t have my magic anymore.” 

“Ah,” Cat said. “Sit down.” 

Magnus sat down and Cat braced her hands on either side of Magnus’ head. Ever so gently she started to probe. Magnus winced slightly, it wasn’t the most comfortable. Magnus could feel Cat being careful, and then she drew back shocked. She shook her fingers out and said, “Definitely a barrier there, and no warlock will be able to remove that. If you had your powers, you might have been able to, but…”

“He made it so that wouldn’t be possible.” Magnus sighed, “I knew that was probably the case…”

“But somewhere in the back of your mind you hoped it wasn’t.” 

Magnus smiled sadly and rose to pour himself a drink, offering one to Cat who took it. “Yes, well.” He paused. “I have to look on the bright side of things.” 

Cat patted his shoulder, “I don’t like to leave you alone like this.” 

They glanced over at Madzie who was playing some sort of game with herself. 

“I’m meeting Alec at the Institute later. Never fear, I’m not going to be on my own.” 

“No,” Cat agreed, “You’re not.” 

Magnus raised an eyebrow at her quizzically. 

“You know exactly what I’m talking about, you fiend.” Cat waved her hands at him, “I’ll talk to you later, then.” Madzie hugged Magnus goodbye before taking hold of Cat’s hand and stepping through the portal with her. 


	10. Chapter 10

Alec was still in his office when Magnus arrived at the Institute, so Magnus took a seat in one of the plus chairs that decorated the office. Alexander was intent on something in one of the papers he was reading, his brow creased in confusion. 

“Alexander?” Magnus inquired. 

“This report...it’s from the Paris Institute. There was some sort of disturbance there the day we fought Lilith. Apparently a large crater appeared in the earth. There were strands of charred hair, but nothing else.” 

“Odd.” 

“Very odd. They have people looking into it, but they’re asking if we have any idea, since we had a big explosion here too.” 

“The Mark of Cain.” 

“My thoughts exactly -- what if it didn’t kill them, but transported them there. Or something intervened. She could be in Paris, and not know where to turn. Because if she goes to the Institute…”

“They’ll turn her into the Clave.” 

“Precisely. I am surprised she hasn’t contacted us yet.” 

“Who knows who is watching us. Or perhaps she’s injured. Either way, the Paris Institute has invited us in to help out. I’ll send Jace and Izzy there to explore what’s going on.” 

“It sounds like a plan to me, Alec. You won’t have to worry about them, they’ll be able to keep themselves busy and in fighting form.” 

“It’s not them I’m worried about, it’s what if it isn’t Clary...if she is dead.” 

“You’re worried about Jace’s reaction.” 

“Yes...they are clearly devoted to each other, and yet…” Alec sighed, “There is nothing I can do about it in any case.”

“No, so come, let’s take your mind off that. I believe you didn’t call me here just to chat.” 

Alec grinned and stood, “No, I suppose I didn’t.” 

The training hall was empty, but a few curious Shadowhunters looked at them as they strode past. He pulled down the sparring sticks and tossed one to Magnus. He figured they’d go a few rounds, and then head home. Magnus caught the sparring stick with ease and twirled it, getting a feel for the weight of it. 

“Ready?” Alec asked. 

“I’m ready,” Magnus confirmed. 

Neither were sure who moved first because it was so quick, and their sparring weapons clashed together with a resounding thud. Their arms shook with the force of the blow, but it didn’t end there. Again and again, they met each other blow for blow, neither giving any ground. Sweat poured off of them, and out of the corner of his eye Alec could see they’d grown a gathering of people watching. And if he were truthful, he had known that Magnus was strong, and had training, but he still hadn’t realized...he’d thought Magnus’ power was mostly from his magic. And hell, was he wrong. He didn’t have time to drop his guard, because all off of a sudden his feet were swept out from under him and he hit the ground with a thump. He blinked a few times as Magnus leaned down over him and smiled openly, “Want to go hand to hand?” he asked and proffered a hand to pull Alec up. Alec accepted it, and Magnus pulled him to his feet. They stood for a moment, hands still clasped, eyes flaring -- unable to take their eyes off of each other. Remembering where they were they shook themselves and parted. Hand to hand, their bodies smacking into each other, the temperature of the room rising as they got quicker and quicker, then slower and slower. Alec’s muscles strained with the force of Magnus’ blows, and to his surprise (once more) Magnus didn’t seem to be too bothered by Alec’s punches. He seemed to absorb them, then launch into his next attack. Each breath he took, it seemed like he was doing something. Alec intended to ask him about it later. Magnus whipped his leg sideways at Alec’s torso, and Alec caught it in his hands and smiled. Alec loosened his grip just slightly and Magnus took that chance to pull his leg back slightly and shove his foot into Alec’s chest. It knocked Alec off balance, but he didn’t let go of Magnus and he brought them both down to the floor in a twist of limbs. 

Magnus laughed, “Well, I was expecting that!” 

Alec grinned and they just lay sprawled on the floor for a few minutes as they both fought to regain their breath. 

“Clearly you don’t need as much protection as I thought,” Alec said. 

“I did mention that,” Magnus said lightly and rolled onto his side so he could stare at Alec. “Did I hurt you?” 

“Nah, Jace has done worse.” 

Magnus scowled at that. 

“Don’t worry, he did nothing that would damage me forever.” 

“I’m glad to hear that at least.” 

“By the way, Magnus, what were you doing with the breathing thing?” 

“Breathing thing?” Magnus asked confused, then realized what Alec was talking about, “Oh! I was centering myself, concentrating on the next moves, how I thought the fight would play out.” 

Magnus placed a hand on Alec’s chest and got to his feet. 

“Interesting,” Alec said and got up too. Their crowd of onlookers had mostly dispersed to other areas of the Institute. Underhill was leaning against one wall. 

“That was impressive,” he said addressing Magnus. 

“Thank you,” Magnus said. Alec was hovering behind him, anxious to get home apparently. But Magnus was intrigued by this new and out gay Shadowhunter. Alec had told him very little about Underhill, other than that he was a good Shadowhunter and had helped Alec out a time or two. Magnus gave him a smile and a nod and let Alec urge him out the door. “Why so anxious?” Magnus asked. 

“Nothing, other than that if you two start talking, I feel like you’d get along a little too well.” 

“And that’s a bad thing?” 

“It is when I’m tired and looking forward to sleep.” 

Magnus raised his eyebrows and let it go. 

The apartment was quiet when they got back and showered. Neither felt like doing much, and instead they settled onto the sofa next to each other and looked out the window. Magnus was relaxed, and wore no makeup, and his hair was unstyled. Alec delighted in seeing this other side of Magnus. He didn’t ever think he would get tired of seeing the many facets of Magnus’ personality. As if Magnus sensed Alec thinking about him, he looked at him. 

“Yes?” he drawled. 

Alec shrugged, “Just thinking.” 

“About me. You’re staring.” 

“Can’t help it. It’s hard not to stare at you.” 

Magnus laughed. And oh, how good it felt to laugh. To just be able to be for both of them. So much of their lives were subsumed with pain and misery, but having found each other, they were one of the bright lives in each other’s lives. They were the beacon calling each other home. What would have happened had they never met? 

Magnus knew people would call theirs “an epic romance” or “an eternal romance” and it was. He didn’t think he could ever fall out of love with Alec. Alec had consumed him, and Magnus had let him. Let him in, let him see the worst, most vulnerable parts of him. And Alexander still loved him. Despite all his flaws, Alec still loved him. 


	11. Chapter 11

Alec was gone when Magnus got up the next morning, but he wasn’t surprised. He’d slept like the dead last night after that sparring session with Alec. Besides, as much as he would love to spend more time with his boyfriend, there were things that he had to do. 

Cat arrived with Madzie a few hours later and they took some time to play together before getting down to the more serious business they had come for. 

“Do you think you could track her?” he asked Cat. 

“Perhaps, but…”

“What?” 

“We’ve been friends for a long time, but I don’t know Clary all that well. I’m not sure...I’d like a better connection to her.” 

“There’s nothing we can do about that, at this point.” 

“No. But can’t the Shadowhunters find her?” 

“They tried. They aren’t having any luck. Alexander is very frustrated about it too.” 

Cat’s eyes moved towards Madzie, “She might be able to. She and Clary had a connection, and at least that might tell you where she actually is, if she is in France or...another dimension.” 

“I don’t want to put Madzie at risk.” 

“You think I’d risk her?” 

“That isn’t what I meant!” 

“You’re irritable Magnus. You knew the price. Don’t take it out on me.” 

“I’m sorry,”  Magnus said, “but I don’t want to put Madzie in the middle of this.” 

“You won’t. All she is doing is a simple tracking spell, no harm done.” 

“I’d like to, Magnus,” Madzie spoke quietly. 

Magnus met her eyes, “Are you sure?” 

Madzie nodded and Magnus handed over the shirt Alec had given him. Madzie took it into her hands and Magnus watched as she sent her magic out. He could see her searching, searching. Magnus felt his shoulders slump. He’d really thought that Paris would be right...and then Madzie was coming back to them, her face lit up. 

“I saw her!” Madzie declared, “But she doesn’t look like Clary.” 

Magnus frowned, “What do you mean?” 

“She’s Clary...but not!” Madzie shrugged. 

Magnus eventually worked it out what Madzie was saying, and called Alec. 

“Yes, Alexander. Apparently she is with a young man, and her hair is black, not red. I don’t know why she’s hiding, but if she is, it must be for a very good reason.” 

Magnus rolled his eyes as Alec continued to speak, “ _ Yes _ , she was careful. I would have done it if I could. You don’t have to apologize, Alexander. Go send your sister and Jace.” 

Magnus hung up. Cat was watching him, “Why is he so concerned about Clary? I thought he didn’t like her.” 

“They don’t have the best relationship. But he is Head of the Institute, and she is a Shadowhunter under his command. Not only that but she is his parabatai’s girlfriend. And Alicante want her dead.” 

“You have a relationship with her too,” Cat said. 

“Mine is a much better one, as you know. I helped her and her mother out for years. I like Clary, I think she could go on to do great things, and I think if she and Alexander worked together, well. We have to get her back to see that day.” 

Cat nodded, “Are you going to the Institute?” 

“No, Alec doesn’t need me there right now. He needs to lead the Shadowhunters, and start the mission to find Clary. We can have lunch though,” he said to Cat, “while we wait.” 

“Lunch sounds good,” Madzie spoke from next to him. 

“Then let's do lunch,” Magnus said. 

\---

The Institute was a hive of activity, but Alec ignored it all as he called Izzy and Jace to his office. Jace was clearly impatient, and to Alec’s surprise, Simon was with them. When had Simon gotten here? 

Simon shifted uncomfortably under Alec’s stare. He hunched his shoulders then said, “Jace called to tell me you had news.” 

When had Jace and Simon started talking. Alec looked between the two of them. Clearly they’d been plotting behind his back. He didn’t like that, but he also didn’t have a choice. Simon would be helpful. 

Even with that mark. 

Alec cleared his throat, “Fine. Stay. You can help.” 

“Of course I’m going to help,” Simon said, “Clary is my best friend!” Indignant as always. 

“Magnus got a little help from Catarina and Madzie. They ran a locator spell, and Madzie found Clary.” 

Jace tensed up. 

“She’s in Paris,” Alec continued, “With an unknown male. Her hair is also black and short.” 

“Did she cut it?” Simon wondered. 

“A wig?” Izzy suggested. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Jace said, “They  _ found Clary _ .” 

“Jace is right. You’re looking for a Clary you don’t know. Who knows what happened there.” He paused, “The unknown male, it could be Jonathan. If Clary survived and Lilith did complete the ritual…” 

“Then there is a very good chance he lives too,” Simon said. 

“Why doesn’t she just destroy him?” Jace asked. 

“Because,” Izzy said, “He’s her family. And you know Clary, she will do whatever she can to try and save him. Because that is how Clary is.” 

Alec didn’t have anything to add to that, “You three will go to Paris and see if you can bring her back in one piece. Remember, the Clave still wants to get their hands on her. They will try to stop you most likely.” 

Jace frowned and Izzy sighed, “Don’t worry big brother, we’ll be fine. You hold down the fort here.” 

Alec picked up a phone and dialed the number he’d written down, he talked to the other person quickly and hung up, “The warlock on the other side is opening a portal to bring you there. Be safe.” 

Alec watched as his family stepped through the formed portal, and across the world. 

He hoped they would make it back safely, and then he returned to his work, determined to focus on it. He’d do his part, if they’d do theirs. 

The weeks began to pass slowly, and Alec could tell Magnus was doing what he could to keep himself occupied, but it wasn’t working. Alec fretted over every little decision he made, and soon his worry was driving Magnus crazy. It was then he suggested they have a date night in that week. 


	12. Chapter 12

The apartment, as per usual, was lit with lowlight, nothing strenuous. They were sitting in the chairs, relaxing with a glass of wine. Alec may, or may not, have drank a bit too much, he was worried about the mission Simon, Jace and Izzy were on. And he may or may not have said,   
  
“I don’t think we’ve ever danced together,” rather idly and surprised Magnus.   
  
“You know how to dance?” Magnus had asked, intrigued as ever by the things Alec knew.  
  
“A little. My mom got us an instructor at one point. It was only for a very short time.”  
  
“What kind of dances did you learn?”   
  
Alec shrugged, “A bit of this and a bit of that.”   
  
“A waltz?”   
  
“Sure, I think so. Don’t remember too much about it though.” Alec’s eyes were closed and his legs were stretched out in front of him. Alec was basking in a light alcohol haze, enjoying his time with Magnus. A moment of peace and quiet in the crazy world they currently lived in. He needed something to take his mind off his parabatai and sister.   
  
“Why don’t you dance with me?” Magnus suggested.   
  
“Who’s going to lead?” Alec asked amused and stretched his arms above his hand, standing.   
  
“Whoever we want to lead,” Magnus responded, legs crossed as he sat in one of his chairs. Mangus spread his hands, “I thought it might be enjoyable if we danced. We didn’t get to at Lorenzo’s party. Besides, if my boyfriend can’t dance, what would the other warlocks think?” Magnus teased.   
  
Alec rolled his eyes, “I know how to dance,” he reiterated.   
  
“I’m sure you do,” Magnus said standing and going to Alec, his hands sliding down Alec’s torso and closing around his hips. “But I’d be a much better teacher than the one you had,” he whispered against Alec’s cheek. 

  
“I think,” Alec said trying to clear his throat and head, “You mean a distraction.”   
  
“Maybe that too,” Magnus agreed and stepped back. “So, do you want to dance? I’ll even let you lead since I can dance both parts.” 

  
Alec opened his mouth to say something, then closed it, rolled his eyes and offered his hands to Magnus, “I’ll lead then,” he agreed. Magnus stepped into his arms and Alec felt his heart stop as Magnus (very probably intentionally) pressed up against him for a moment as he adjusted their stances. The music was playing low in the background. Alec started slow, doing a very traditional waltz, and Magnus fell in step with him, his eyes glinting with...Alec almost shook his head. 

  
There was something very intimate about dancing like this, when you kept your eyes on the other person’s, talking became nonessential, you could move, and knew where they were going next. You could feel each minute tick of their body as they shifted into the next position. Magnus, Alec couldn’t find a word to describe how Magnus moved, but it was entrancing. And the nice languid feeling Alec had was starting to wear off and turn into something else.

Heart pounding, they made another circuit of the room, and the intensity between them ramped up and Alec realized the waltz music had changed into something a little more crooning in tone. When had that happened? And even as he thought that, Magnus’ arms had slid around his neck, and his were about Magnus’ waist, and when had that happened? When had they stopped moving and started swaying? 

  
Image by [KampfHomo](http://www.kampfhomo.tumblr.com)

Alec didn’t recall. All he could think about was Magnus pressed up against him, shifting ever so subtly with the music. Alec’s eyes closed as he concentrated on what they were doing. Magnus’ cheek was pressed against his, and Alec could feel every slow beat of Magnus’ heart against his.    
  
Hell.    
  
Hell.    
  
Alec was never going to be able to think about dancing without thinking of this and when he thought of this his body had a visceral reaction to Magnus. Alec was soothed only slightly, because he knew how he was making Magnus feel as well. Magnus turned his head and said, “Didn’t I tell you dancing with me was better?”   
  
“I believe you did,” Alec whispered back and pressed their foreheads together. Eyes closed they continued to sway against each other, and Magnus moved his arms around Alec’s torso, and leaned back.    
“Did you stop thinking at least?”   
  
“Yes,” Alec murmured and kissed Magnus. The intensity was there, but so was the slower, calmer side as well. Magnus’ hands slid under Alec’s shirt and rested against his chest.   
  
“I don’t think we particularly need these at this point.” 

  
It took Alec a moment to realize what Magnus was saying, “You know,” he responded as he took his shirt off, “somehow we always end up disrobing here, and not in the bedroom.”    
“Well, here we aren’t surrounded by a hundred different Shadowhunters.”   
  
“Yeah,” Alec breathed against Magnus’ mouth as they kissed again, “But here a warlock is likely to suddenly pop by.”   
  
“True,” Magnus agreed and pulled Alec towards the bedroom, “They won’t dare to bother us in here though.” Magnus’ hands were back on Alec again, and Alec couldn’t stop his own hands from wandering. And then Alec was sure they both lost their minds. 

  
When he opened his eyes later, the sheets all rucked up around them, body exposed to the coolness of the air, Alec couldn’t stop his thoughts from spinning. He’d had no idea dancing could be like that. Or lead to that. He’d always thought it was something formal, boring. He looked at Magnus still sound asleep next to him, his chest rising and falling with each breath.   
  
But maybe it was only intense like that because it was Magnus. The dark outside the windows told him it was late, so he pulled the sheets up over both of them, and curled around Magnus, his face pressed into the back of Magnus’ neck, their legs tangled together. Magnus heaved a sigh and shifted ever so slightly as Alec draped an arm across Magnus’ hips.   
  
Magnus was his safe haven. And Alec loved him. Intensel, fiercely, and nothing was going to change that.    



	13. Chapter 13

The date night  _ had  _ helped Alec realized. It had taken his mind off what his sister, parabatai (and Simon) were doing. And when he arrived at the Institute in the morning, he had an update from them. 

His sister called him,“Hello, Alec. Sorry it’s taken us so long to update you. We’ve been trying to find her, but it’s been tough. We’ve been following her steps closely, but she’s often one step ahead of us. I think she is trying to save her brother as we suspected. She’s been avoiding us. Quite well too, I’m not sure how she’s doing it. Jonathan could be using his powers to do so. We will catch up with them eventually.” 

“Are they causing chaos?” 

“No, actually it seems they’re mostly hiding. We think Clary is keeping him busy. Too busy for him to cause mayhem and destruction. Maybe she’s hoping we’ll be able to catch up, but whatever the case, it’s going to take longer than we thought.” 

“That’s fine, just do your best to keep me in the loop.” 

“Will do.” 

Izzy hung up the phone and Alec pressed a hand against his head. He could only hope they’d catch up shortly. He rubbed the side of his head, and settled in to continue working. 

It was another week before he heard from Izzy again, “We finally caught up,” she said promptly. 

“And?” Alec asked. 

“She asked us to give her more time to see if she can save Jonathan. I’d hoped she was just playing him, but no, she really is trying to convince him to come back with her.” 

“What do you think?” 

“I think it is hopeless. Jonathan is evil, pure evil. I think he’s playing her. I think it’s going to end up an all out battle, and there is going to be nothing we can do to stop it, and her heart is going to break again.” 

Alec sighed, “Why don’t you just end this?” 

“We wanted to give her a chance. We gave her three days, and that’s it. If she doesn’t change him by then, then we take him out.” 

“Alright. Make sure you do everything by the book though.” 

“Of course,” Izzy said to him, “We’ll let you know if we need help.” And she hung up. 

Alec got back to the apartment where he found Magnus and Madzie doing something. He wasn’t sure what. Madzie grinned at him and ran to hug him. Alec picked her up and they talked for a few minutes before Cat came to fetch her. 

“Thanks for watching her, Magnus.”    
“You know I love seeing her,” Magnus said, “Come back soon, Madzie.” 

Alec handed her off to Catarina who smiled at him, and then she and Madzie left. 

“Did you hear anything?” 

“Yeah, in three days if Clary can’t help her brother, they’re going to take him out.” 

“At least you know.” 

“Very true.” 


	14. Chapter 14

The next night Alec was woken by his phone ringing. 

“Alec!” Izzy was frantic on the other end of the line, “Jonathan has totally lost it! He’s planning on annihilating everything and everyone as vengeance for his mother.” 

Alec groaned. Like mother, like son apparently. “Where are you?” 

“He said he was going to start with those that helped cause Lilith’s death.” Alec now sat up in bed, rousing Magnus. 

“ _ Where are you _ ?” 

“We’re in New York, about an hour outside the city. We’re trying to keep him as far from civilization as possible, but we need backup, Alec. Major backup.” 

“I’m coming, text me the coordinates,” Alec said and he hung up the phone. 

Magnus was watching him from the pillow. “Everything okay?” 

“Jonathan is apparently loose here in New York and they’re having trouble containing him. I have to go help.” 

Magnus sat up. “I’m coming too.” 

“No -- I can’t risk you.” 

“Yes, Alexander. I can still help. Don’t argue with me.” 

Alec swore, but they were both up and getting dressed. 

“Did she say what he was doing here?” 

“He wants vengeance on all those who destroyed Lilith.” 

Magnus stopped dressing and looked at him. “Well.” 

“Yes. We probably need to hurry before he decimates New York in a fit of anger.” 

“That might be a good idea. I’ll call Cat and have her portal us to those coordinates,” Magnus said looking at Alec’s phone. He dialed Catarina on his, “Can you come help? Yes now, thank you.” 

Catarina arrived grumpy and irritable, but she created the portal. Before Magnus could step through, Alec grabbed his arm, “You don’t have to go, Magnus. I don’t want you to risk yourself. I couldn’t” Alec swallowed. 

Magnus leaned in and kissed him, “Don’t worry Alexander, everything will be fine.” 

\---

When Magnus and Alec arrived, the fight had already started. Cat had portaled them to their friends who were taking a stand against Jonathan in an empty field, as far away from civilization as they could get him.    
  
Magnus could feel Jonathan’s power as they stepped out the portal and how intense it was. At this moment Magnus wished he still had his magic. Despite Alec protesting, Magnus had decided to come help. He could fight well enough, but he knew he could end up being a hinderance against someone with magic.    
  
He may not have his magic, but perhaps he could help by being a distraction instead.    
  
Jonathan’s power was overwhelming, and Jace was doing his best to stand his ground against him. His sword flared as it found contact with skin. Jonathan moved back and struck out lightening quick and Jace was tossed across the field. Clary ran to him and sank to her knees next to him.    
  
Magnus supposed she was reliving her worst nightmare, his death again.    
  
And once more, they were trying to save Jonathan. Magnus could see the darkness in him, could see that there was no light left inside, and he wished Clary could understand.    
  
Across the field Alec was aiming his bow, his shot was true and it landed with a thud in Jonathan’s chest. Jonathan pulled it out like he hadn’t even felt it. He probably hadn’t, Magnus reasoned, with all the power that was currently coursing through him.    
  
Magnus could hear Alec swearing even over here. Izzy lashed out with her whip and she struck true, it coiled around one of Jonathan’s arms and yanked him off balance. He stumbled and fought his way free of the whip that burned him. All his attention focused on Izzy in that moment, but she stood against him unafraid.    
  
Izzy cracked her whip again, and it whirled at Jonathan’s head and opened a wound on his cheek. Jonathan reached up to touch it and his hand came away bloody. His expression was mildly irritated, as if they were just flies to be dealt with.    
  
Jace was still on the ground, so Magnus made his way over there to see if he could help Clary. Magnus knelt next to Clary and studied Jace’s face. He was still breathing, and therefore still alive, which Magnus was glad to see. Sometimes it was hard not to think of Jace as competition, as much as he knew the truth.    
  
Speaking of his and Jace’s other half, Magnus twisted to see Alec and Izzy teamed up and doing quite a good job at keeping Jonathan on his toes and away from them. Magnus did love to see the pair in action. They were beautifully in sync with each other, one leading, one falling about and then reversing. It was as easy as breathing to them.    
  
Clary was still hovering over Jace, using her stele to wake him. He groaned and one hand flew to his head.    
  
“That hurt,” he swore, “Damn. I wasn’t expecting him to be so strong. We really aren’t making a dent in him. Right now we could really use a warlock.”    
  
Magnus looked at him, “Sorry, I did give up my magic to save you.”    
  
“I wasn’t…” Jace shook his head, “Thank you.”    
  
Magnus inclined his head and the three of them watched the Lightwoods.    
  
“I need to go help them,” Jace said and stood. He seemed to have reoriented himself and he struck out from the opposite side.    
  
“Sometimes,” Clary said, “I feel useless because I don’t have as much training as them.”    
  
“You wouldn’t have had to give up your magic if it wasn’t for me. I started all of this, I caused this.”    
  
“If you want to lay blame, lay it on Valentine and Lilith’s feet. That is where it rightfully belongs. They are the ones who committed these crimes, not you Biscuit. Never forget that.”    
  
Clary gave him a small smile. “You always have something encouraging to say.”    
  
“I’ve lived for a long time, so I’ve learned a lot. I will admit, it is rather odd to know I have a set lifespan now.”    
  
His eyes lingered on Alec who was using his arrows as knives, “And while I will miss it, I will get to spend this life with Alexander. I love him, and really…” Magnus trailed off. He might never totally feel whole again, but he would get to be with Alec. And that was more than he ever thought he could’ve had. “I heard you brought Valentine back to life, ambitious. Did you think about your mother in that moment?”    
  
Clary looked so surprised, “I didn’t,” she said.    
  
“Then, you have nothing to fear. You don’t do things just for the fun of them. You are your own person.”    
  
Their attention returned to the battle and Magnus winced as Alec was tossed against a tree, and Jace grunted as he’d felt it too.    
  
“I need to go help him. Even without my magic…”    
  
“Magnus, wait,” Clary said grabbing his arm.    
  
“Biscuit? Are you afraid for my safety?”    
  
“Yes.” She admitted, “But that isn’t why I’m stopping you, I had an idea. It’s far fetched, and I don’t know if it’ll work. But I need to try it. Just to see.”    
  
\---   
  
In Edom, Asmodeus stirred and whispered, “Well, well, well. My son has learned a new trick, how to bite back. I suppose it’s yours anyways.” He let the barriers he’d erected go.   



	15. Chapter 15

Clary’s rune was burning brightly in the air, in fact it was fizzling. Inside, Magnus could feel the barriers his father erected slowly fading.    
  
He really shouldn’t be surprised, Clary was very powerful, she’d resurrected the dead after all.    
  
And then, they dissolved and he felt it come thundering back into him, and for a long moment he couldn’t control it. It spiraled out and out and with a surge of power it exploded around them all.    
  
It drew the attention of everyone. Clary had staggered backward, panting, all her energy used up.    
  
Jace was staring, and Izzy and Alec were wide eyed with shock.    
  
“Magnus?” Alec called, “Are you okay?”    
  
“I’m fine. Never been better.” And he unleashed all his power at Jonathan. Jonathan was nothing against a Prince of Hell’s son. He kneeled beneath the strength of Magnus’ power and bowed to him.    
  
And then he disintegrated into ash, blown away into the wind caused by Magnus’ magic. Magnus knew Alec had seen him at some of his greatest powers, but he knew the others hadn’t. They’d thought Jonathan’s magic was powerful, Magnus’ was beyond that. He stood on an empty field, drained of his newly restored power, his cat eyes glittering.    
  
He could hear Clary weeping in grief behind him. “I’m sorry, Biscuit,” Magnus said, “There were no other options.”   
  
“I know,” she said on a sob, and her voice broke.    
  
Alexander approached him, bow back on his back, and embraced him, pulling him in close.   
  
They breathed each other in for a long moment in the silence of the battlefield. They clung to each other, listening to the beat of the other’s heart.    
  
Intensity overwhelmed them and Alec said, “You got your magic back.”    
  
“I did,” Magnus said and wondered if there was about to be another fight.    
  
But Alec just squeezed him and said, “I’m glad.”    
\---

The battlefield very quickly became chaotic as other Shadowhunters began to descend on it. The Penhallow’s were there, and Aline was heading towards Alec at a quick pace.  
  
“My mother is a bit furious right now,” she told him and looked at Magnus. The two of them were still in their embrace, and Alec was reluctant to let go.   
  
“I guessed as much. Does she still want to take Clary into custody?”   
  
“Probably, Clary still used that one wish. Despite what she says the angels said, you know how the Clave is.”  “I do,” Alec agreed. 

  
“The angels apparently never really wanted it to be used on Downworlders,” Magnus said, “But the Clave is too stuck in their ways.”   
  
“You and I know that, but they refuse to see it,” Aline agreed. “I just wanted to give you a heads up, Alec. I think she wants to take it out on you. Since you’re the head and all.”   
  
Alec muttered under his breath in annoyance, and Magnus squeezed him around the waist.   
  
As Aline had said, Jia Penhallow was making her way across the battlefield to Clary, where several other Shadowhunters took her arms, and wouldn’t let go. Alec could see Jace and Simon arguing with them. He knew it wouldn’t do much good, and then Jia was marching towards them. 

  
“Brace yourselves,” Aline muttered and turned towards her mother, “Mother,” she said.   
  
“Aline.” Her mother’s voice was cool at best. She turned to Alec, who was still standing with one of his arms around Magnus, who was now leaning quite heavily against him. Using up a lot of his magic yet again, Alec was worried about him.   
  
“Alec Lightwood,” Jia Penhallow’s voice was angry, “I’d ask what you were thinking, but clearly you weren’t.”   
  
Magnus stirred at his side, rising up to defend Alec, but Alec said, “I was doing what the Clave should have been doing all along. Protecting Downworlders, and getting rid of demons. Not persecuting innocents.” 

  
Jia sucked in her breath swiftly and Aline looked at Alec with surprise, but Alec was steady, “But instead, you want to take vengeance out on Clary Fairchild who has perhaps used the wish unwisely, but who has also saved us all, yet again. Somehow, I think the angels aren’t going to be pleased with you if you end her life.”   
  
Penhallow grew angry, “What do you know of that, Lightwood?”   
  
“The angels talk to her, as you very well know. Do you think they would still allow her access to new runes if they thought she was wrong in using the wish?” 

  
Jia Penhallow was silent, and Alec spoke again, “The angels spoke to her again today. They gave her the rune to free Magnus’ magic. I doubt they would have given her all that power if she weren’t to be trusted. But it is up to you, in the end.”   
  
Alec’s voice was still steady, and betrayed little emotion. “Find some sort of compromise, or you may find yourself dealing with all sorts of angry people. “ Alec let his sentence hang, and Jia still seemed unable to comprehend it. 

  
Magnus spoke, “The warlocks, most of them, won’t help you anymore. And certainly Luke Garroway won’t either, the other werewolves like him. They’ll listen to him because he is a great leader. Simon Lewis, the Daylighter, other vampires look up to him, one word from him and they leave your side as well. You’d alienate the entire Downworld.” 

  
What Magnus didn’t add, it wasn’t so much Clary, as it was Alec who would cause this rift. The Downworld was starting to look to him, and if he was at odds with the Clave over a decision,  Jia clearly got it. She grinds her teeth together, “Fine. Let this be the lesson then, Clary isn’t allowed to ask help from Alicante for a year. No matter what it is.” She motioned and the two Shadowhunters holding her let her go. 

Aline breathed, “Wow! You’re certainly coming into your own Alec. Although they definitely won’t be pleased that you stood up to them.”   
  
Alec shrugged, “Times are changing for them. They’ll have to change with them, or fall behind.”   
  
“Masterfully played,” Magnus told him with a little grin.   
  
“You gave me the idea,” Alec said. 

  
Izzy, Simon, Clary and Jace joined them a minute later. “Why’d they let Clary go?” Simon asked. “Everything we were saying was having an effect on them!”   
  
“That was all Alec,” Aline said, “He knocked my mother down a peg or two. Essentially told her the Downworlders would abandon her if they did anything to you.”   
  
“Why?” Jace  asked, “No offense Clary, but most of the Downworlders don’t really care about you all that much.”   
  
“No,” Izzy agreed, “But there is someone that they look to now, isn’t that right big brother?”   
  
Simon frowned at Alec.   
  
“Oh,” Clary said, “The Cabinet. The Downworld wants to work with Alec, so he used that as leverage”  
  
Aline nodded, “Exactly! The Clave definitely doesn’t want to upset things with the Downworlders right now. The Shadowhunters have let loose terrors on the Downworld multiple times now, and Alec and the New York Institute have been the ones to stop it all the time. If the Clave were to do anything to Clary, or Alec, it would be taken as an offense.”   
  
“Hell, you made this really complicated, Alec,” Jace said, “but I appreciate it.”   
  
Alec nodded. “Clary do you think you could make a portal home? I don’t think Magnus has too much power left in him to get us there. He needs rest after all that power he unleashed.”   
  
“Yeah, that. That was terrifying,” Simon said.   
  
Magnus laughed, “I’m glad you think so, Simon.”   
  
“Of course, Alec,” Clary said. “To Magnus’ apartment?”   
  
“That would be helpful,” Alec said, “Thank you.”   
  
“Thanks, Biscuit,” Magnus added, “For everything.”   
  
“I owed you,” Clary told him and then activated the portal that would take them back to Magnus’ apartment. “See you both tomorrow.”   
  
Izzy hugged her brother before he stepped through, “’bye,” she said.   
  
“See you tomorrow,” Alec said and he and Magnus stepped through the portal.    



	16. Chapter 16

The next few days were a rush of activity around the New York Institute. But Alec wasn’t there to witness any of it, he was holed up in the apartment with Magnus. They’d taken their time healing together. They’d barely had any time to think in the past month, and while they’d had little interludes of peace, it was nothing like this.   
  
Alec stretched out in the bed, yawning widely. Not having to get up early was very nice, he thought. Perhaps he’d go in late every day from now on. The bed was empty next to him, because Magnus was busy conjuring up breakfast for them. While Alec could have made them waffles, he was feeling far too lazy for that. His eyes closed he didn’t see Magnus come into the room. And then Magnus was above him, his knees sinking into the bed on either side of Alec’s hips, pressing his lips against Alec’s.  
  
“Are you going to get up anytime soon?” Magnus asked as his lips moved down the side of Alec’s cheek, to his jaw, to his throat, and they paused against Alec’s deflect rune.   
  
“Not if you keep doing that,” Alec said, one hand now spread against Magnus’ shoulder.   
  
“We still have time,” Magnus said, kissing Alec again and one of his hands slid behind Alec’s neck.   
  
This very much reminded Alec of their first time. They shifted slightly and Alec pulled on the back of Magnus’ neck and very quickly they both forgot about the food. 

  
Alec glanced at the clock an hour later and sighed. He’d told his friends he’d try to be in by noon, but it was already almost two. He was guessing they knew exactly why he was running late, but he’d much rather not speculate on it. Besides, Magnus was running his hand through Alec’s hair and that felt really nice. Magnus stopped for a moment and said, “You did tell them you’d try. Make the effort.”   
  
“I’d really rather not deal with whatever they’ve got going on.”   
  
“You don’t really have much of a choice in that.”   
  
Alec sighed and got up, “I’ll get showered and head out then.” In less than half an hour he was showered and dressed, and when he went into the living room, he found Magnus is silk pants, but no shirt, or robe. Magnus looked at him up and down.   
  
“Back to the typical Shadowhunter, then.”    
“You did tell me to go.”   
  
“So I did. Ah, what was I thinking?”   
  
Alec snorted and he was turning to go when Catarina suddenly portaled into the apartment. Alec stopped to see what she had to say.   
  
“They’re calling a Warlock Council, Magnus. A meeting to determine who is going to be the next High Warlock.”   
  
Magnus’ eyebrow twitched up, “And that, my dear Alexander, is my queue to go get ready and throw my hat into the ring.”   
  
“Good luck,” Alec said and kissed Magnus’ cheek. Alec hoped that Magnus would return victorious. He knew Magnus was good at what he did.   
  
The Institute was as busy as he thought it was going to be, and he was accosted almost as soon as he got there.   
  
“Took you long enough,” Jace said as he stalked alongside Alec.   
  
“And?”   
  
Jace shrugged. Apparently his parabatai didn’t have a point. Alec resisted rolling his eyes. “What is so important that I had to come in today?”   
  
“Nothing, other than that the other Shadowhunters would like to see that their Head is alive and well. And not just shacking up with his boyfriend.”   
  
Alec shot Jace an annoyed glance, but it was true. The Shadowhunters of the New York Institute needed to see him. They needed to know he intended to lead and protect them. They had agreed with his decision, and if the Clave decided to go back on what they’d said, well, Alec would protect them. Izzy and Clary were waiting in his office.   
  
“No Simon?” Alec asked.   
  
“Maia’s back, he’s with her,” Clary said, “Apparently trying to make things work. He really does like her.”  
  
Alec had nothing to say to that. He’d never been overly concerned with what Simon was doing.   
  
“Have we heard anything from the Seelies?” He asked Izzy.   
  
She shook her head, “I haven’t even seen Meliorn. Not unusual, but…”   
  
“You think Lilith may have done something?”   
  
“Possible. I think we should see if we can check on them somehow.”   
  
“See, Simon may have actually been useful right now.”   
  
Izzy rolled her eyes, “We can just text him.”   
  
“Anything from the Clave?”   
  
“They’ve been silent,” Clary said, “it seems they may be licking the wounds you gave them. And considering their options. I doubt they’ll come to a resolution quickly.”  
  
“I agree,” Alec said, “They can’t move too fast.”   
  
He rubbed his temples and wondered how Magnus was faring.   
  
“What’s wrong?” Jace asked.   
  
“Apparently some sort of meeting to determine the next High Warlock. Catarina came to tell Magnus this morning.”   
  
“Is Magnus going to try again?”   
  
“Yes. He really loved being High Warlock.”   
  
“He’s a good man,” Izzy said, “He deserves happiness.”   
  
“Yes, he does,” Alec agreed. “But we didn’t come here to talk about Magnus. What else?”   
  
“Security has been upgraded, we’re just waiting on Magnus to re-do our wards for us. His will be a little bit stronger than anything else we can get.”   
  
“I’ll talk to him about that. I’m sure it’ll be no problem.”   
  
“Underhill has taken control of regular security. Everything seems to be running fine at the moment. People are happy that things are mostly back to normal. Back to hunting the regular demons.”   
  
“I am too,” Alec said honestly, “If I never had to deal with a greater demon again, I’d be happy.”   
  
Everyone agreed and then it got quiet. “I don’t think there is anything else,” Izzy said. “Nothing with weapons at least.”   
  
“Luke’s apparently back on decent terms with his pack again, though,” Clary said, “So he’s planning on attending whenever the next meeting is.”   
  
“What about Raphael?” Alec asked.   
  
Izzy shrugged, “I don’t know, I haven’t heard from him.”   
  
“Well, then I’d say meeting dismissed!”    



	17. Chapter 17

Magnus and Cat portaled to the meeting, where all the warlocks were gathered. Lorenzo was there as well, and he was eyeing Magnus angrily. Magnus took a seat next to Catarina and another warlock who nodded at him.   
  
One of the other older warlocks rose and said, “We’ve called this meeting to decide on a new High Warlock. Recently there has been a lot of turmoil, and perhaps mistakes were made. So today, we vote on who the next High Warlock will be.”    
Lorenzo leaned back in his chair and said, “I still say I shouldn’t be removed. I dealt with the ley lines…”  
  
“If you recall Lorenzo, that was actually Alexander and I. You refused to help.” Magnus smiled pleasantly, “And if you do try to dispute it, there are plenty of impartial witnesses to it. Even one who tried to stop it.”   
  
Lorenzo subsided with an angry glare, and eager warlock faces turned towards Magnus. “Although, I did attack Lorenzo. But he provoked me when he refused me help to help the Downworld. Had I access to enough warlock power, I could have stopped Jace Herondale earlier, and deaths would have been less. I will admit, I did partially want to save him to help Alexander, but it ended up not mattering.”   
  
“You gave up your powers,” one warlock said.   
  
“I did, but,” Magnus grew a ball of fire on his palm, “I got it back thanks to Clary Fairchild.”   
  
“Clary did that?”   
  
“She did. I agreed to keep it a secret how she did it, but I killed Jonathan Morgenstern just in time. But thanks to Lorenzo, Alec nearly died. That I won’t forgive or forget easy.”   
  
The other warlocks shifted nervously in their seats. They knew exactly what he was talking about. Everyone had heard about how Magnus had arrived just in time to save his boyfriend and free Jace from Lilith. It had been an inspiring story, but to hear Magnus speak about it, hear the anger in his voice…  
  
“Alec almost died doing his duty. I almost did as well. I was protecting the people I cared about. But you Lorenzo, you sat back and did nothing. Every time I’ve made a mistake when our people were involved, it was because I was trying to protect them. And don’t forget, I kept us hidden from Valentine for a very long time. Never doubt my commitment to our people.”    
Magnus finished almost breathless with anger.   
  
“Are there any who wish to say anything?” the original warlock asked.   
  
Lorenzo snarled, “You still sided with the Seelies!”   
  
“Who lied to me in the end. I did what I could to minimize the damage! Did you want to die? The Queen can be rather cruel and wrathful, in case you didn’t know. But perhaps you don’t Lorenzo. You’ve never cared to interact all that much with the Seelies or the vampires.”   
  
“You take in any stray you find, first Raphael who is now missing, and Simon Lewis who carries the Mark of Cain. You take them in and mentor them. You don’t do the same for warlocks though.”   
  
“Don’t forget Iris, what she did. Madzie is safe because we got to her in time. I brought her out of the Institute that night. She was one of ours, was she not?”    
“She was Valentine’s thing!”  
  
“Only because Iris and then Valentine corrupted her. She never really knew us – but now she does. Now she is settled and happy. None of you can deny that. You’ve all seen her by now. There is no argument, Lorenzo doesn’t have a leg to stand on. No, he has a vendetta.”   
  
There were murmurs across the room and Catarina whispered, “Bring it down a notch.”   
  
Magnus leaned back in his chair, “Alexander has already promised to resume the meetings. I hope whoever is picked will continue to go. Meet him halfway, as he has tried to meet Lorenzo who rebuffs him. Simply because he is my boyfriend. But go, and see what he is all about. I admit, my perception of him is skewed because of who he is to me. Even without that, I think he could do great things if given half a chance.”   
  
This time there were murmurs of approval.   
  
The old warlock raised his hands, “We will need to bring this to a vote. Is there anyone else who would like to be High Warlock?”   
  
No one else volunteered themselves. It was just as Magnus had suspected. It was going to be him against Lorenzo, and he could only hope that his people saw in him what Alec saw in him. The old warlock nodded as if it was as he too, had thought.   
  
“Very well then, if there is no one else who wishes to enter, we will now vote on who will be the next High Warlock. Write your response on your paper and cast it into the bucket.” The warlock shook the bucket. “And then we shall tally who the winner is.”   
  
Magnus and Lorenzo were not allowed to vote, and slowly the other warlocks began to cast their paper slips into the bucket until the last one was inside. Very slowly the old warlock pulled the slips out one by one and a tally was started. Magnus felt tense. The first few pulled were all for Lorenzo, and Magnus wondered for a brief second if he had managed to offend his people.   
  
And then his name was up there as well, and the tally began to go up. It was a nerve wracking hour, a very long hour, and then all the votes were tallied up.   
  
“Well, Magnus, it looks like the people have spoken. They’d have you as High Warlock again. Welcome back,” the old warlock said. “The meeting is over!”   
  
Very slowly the warlocks began to disperse, going back to their homes. Some stopped to talk to Magnus and congratulate him, others just nodded. Magnus had essentially won in a landslide. Magnus was relieved. He loved being High Warlock, and now he could help Alexander further the goals of joining Shadowhunters and Downworlders.


	18. Chapter 18

Alec looked up surprised as Magnus portaled into the room. Everyone else practically jumped out of their skins at Magnus’ sudden appearance. Magnus apologized, 

“Sorry, didn’t realize Alexander was holding a meeting.” 

“We were just updating him on what has been happening at the Institute. Nothing important,” Izzy said with a smile. 

“It’s kind of important,” Jace protested. 

Izzy smacked his arm, “Clearly Magnus needs to talk to my brother alone. We can come back later.” 

Alec stared at her, “I had already told you all to leave.” 

“Did you?” Izzy said with a wink. 

“You sister is not subtle,” Magnus told Alec. 

“Clearly.” 

Izzy laughed and stood to leave. 

“No, stay,” Magnus said. “I can tell you all at the same time.” 

Izzy sat down again, worried. Had Lorenzo won? Had the warlocks decided to kick Magnus out? She hoped not, because her brother was staring at Magnus with love in his eyes. 

“Don’t look so worried,” Magnus said. 

“The vote?” Alec asked, “They did it?” 

“Oh, yes. Lorenzo lost to me miserably. Apparently they missed me being High Warlock.” 

“Congratulations,” Alec said with a smile and kissed Magnus. “I’m very glad to hear that.” 

Magnus tapped his lips, “I was commanded to start attending the meetings again.” 

“Were you now?” Alec asked. 

“I do recall that being one of the conditions.” 

“I don’t think that should be too hard then.” 

“I don’t think so either.” Magnus smiled. 

Izzy was beaming, “Good news all around today! I’m so glad! We really do need to do that family dinner now that we’re all together.” 

There was a moment of silence as they all thought about who would be attending.

“Or, maybe not,” Jace said. 

“It could be fun,” Clary said. “All of us having dinner together.” 

“Mom might actually lose it,” Izzy said. 

“She’d be fine,” Magnus said with a handwave. 

“And maybe this time someone won’t doctor the food I make,” Alec said. 

Magnus muttered about inedible food, “I think though, Alec and I have some things we need to talk about.” 

“Go,” Izzy said, “The Institute isn’t going to burn down if you aren’t here for one more day.” 

Alec and Magnus left, and for a moment there was silence, and then Alec said, “It seems as if everything is back to how it should be.” 

“Yes,” Magnus said, “Although I had started to get used to the idea we’d grow old and die together.” 

“You may not grow old and die, Magnus. But we’ll still have a lifetime together.” 

“I’m not sure if that is ever going to be enough for me, Alexander. I love you, and the thought of you not being here by my side, it hurts.” 

“It hurts me to know that I’m hurting you.” 

“Oh, Alec…” Magnus sighed. 

“But we have time as you’ve said before. We have time to love each other, and time to get used to the idea, to make plans. We still have our future. You were right about that Magnus. We should enjoy the here and now.” 

“You’re okay with that?” Magnus asked. 

“Not...okay. But, I’ve accepted it. Things aren’t ever going to be perfect, but I have you, here and alive, and that is all that matters. We’ll figure out everything as we go along.” 

“Isn’t that what you wanted?” Alec asked. There was no anger or recrimination in his voice. 

“Yes. I just want you, Alexander. You and me.” 

“Then,” Alec said taking ahold of Magnus’ hand, “let’s do it. Let’s go see the world, go on a hundred dates. Live life to the fullest. You and me, Magnus, you and me.” 

\---

  
The sun beat down on them as they walked towards the Institute. They could have portaled there, but instead they’d chosen to walk. In the time Magnus had lost his magic, they’re learned to take pleasure in the little things. And taking walks together was certainly one of them.    
  
Shoulders bumping they entered the Institute and were greeted by various Shadowhunters. Shadowhunters who were glad they’d once more prevented the Shadow World from destruction. Pretty normal for them now.    
  
They found Clary hunched over a small cafe table in the Institute. She looked up when she saw them coming. She put down her charcoal pencil and smiled.    
  
“Hello,” she said. Her eyes were a bit sad, a bit dark. And her hair was wild, not as tamed back in a ponytail as it often was. It was all to be expected. Jonathan had been disposed of again once more. Thrice she’d lost her brother. Twice she’d tried to save him. To no avail. His death had come at the hands of Magnus, and so, Clary had to deal with her brother dying again. Once by her boyfriend, and once by her friend. It was twisted Magnus thought, and he felt for her. But as most people knew, the Shadow World was not easy, or often kind.   
  
“How are you feeling?” Magnus asked her.    
  
“Better,” Clary said, “Thank you.”    
  
Her voice still trembled slightly, but she looked better overall, less drawn out. Less dark circles, less like death.    
  
“You called us because you found something?” Alec asked her as he took a seat at the table.    
  
She nodded, “For you in particular. A rune. It was given to me by the angels.”    
  
“A rune?” Alec’s voice was surprised. The Angels hadn’t talked to Clary in some time, according to her. But clearly, a connection still remained.    
  
Clary nodded again, “I need to actually draw it on your skin though,” she said. “We can do it in private if you’d prefer.”    
  
“...where exactly is this rune going?” Magnus asked.    
  
Clary gave him a look and laughed, “You just need to take your shirt off, Alec.”    
  
Alec glanced around the mostly empty room and yanked his shirt off. Clary leaned forward and began to draw the rune on his chest, right above his heart. It glowed brightly for several long seconds, and for a few moments Alec felt like his whole world was spinning, rotating on its axis, and then it was over. He blinked, trying to reorient himself, because currently he felt like he was going to be sick. However, it eased off after a few minutes.    
  
Clary sat back into her seat satisfied, “The angels said it was Magnus’ reward for his help in ridding the world of the demon.” Her mouth twisted a bit as she thought of her brother.   
  
Alec touched his chest where the rune burned brightly for a moment longer before fading into black. “What is it?”    
  
“A special gift -- something they don’t give out often.”    
  
Alec pulled his shirt on as the room begin to fill with Shadowhunters having lunch.   
  
“I gathered that, but if it’s Magnus’ why give it to me?”    
  
“Because it’s what he wants most in this world.”    
  
“What?” Alec asked again, rather loudly, and the room quieted, attention all focused on them, and what had made their leader almost shout. Alec modulated his voice, lower this time, trying to divert attention away from them, “What are you talking about?”    
  
“An eternity with you.” Clary said into the silence.    
  
Magnus sucked his  breath in in surprise and Alec continued to stare. It couldn’t be -- could it?    
  
Magnus could see the comprehension on Alec’s face, but clearly he couldn’t believe it.    
  
“An immortality rune,” Clary clarified, although at this point they didn’t need it, “That didn’t take away your Shadowhunters powers. You can still die if you’re killed normally, but not of age. Or sickness. You’ll live forever with Magnus.”   



	19. Chapter 19

The Clave was not pleased when they found out, their Head of the New York Institute immortal? But it had been done with an angel’s blessing, so they weren’t about to gainsay it. The angels were right in all things, after all. If this is what the angels wanted to happen, then so be it.   
  
Alec couldn’t help but press his hand over his chest every so often where the rune sat. Sometimes it was hard to believe that he had an eternity with Magnus now. He still had to be careful, but the whole dying before thing Magnus was resolved.    
  
He knew that his family would die one day, but that would have happened anyways. But now, now he’d have Magnus to help him through the grief.    
  
He rotated his head a bit where it rested on Magnus’ lap. They were sitting on the couch, well, Magnus was sitting with his legs propped up on an ottoman, and Alec was lying on it with his head on Magnus’ lap.    
  
The balcony doors were open, letting a cool breeze whip through the room.    
  
“I could do this forever,” Alec said.    
  
“Well,” Magnus said with a grin, “You do have forever.”    



End file.
